Compensating couplings with the characteristics described in the introduction are known from FR 2 271 452 and EP 0 318 669 (FIG. 9). A plurality of transversely extending slots are formed in cross-sectional planes, the transversely extending slots of successive cross-sectional planes being offset with respect to one another, by 60° in the case of three slots per plane and by 45° in the case of four slots. As a result of this offset, the compensating coupling can be uniformly deformed when rotating. On the one hand, using a solid, tubular base body makes it particularly easy to manufacture and, on the other, it enables larger torques to be transmitted.
A further compensating coupling with the characteristics described above is known from DE 199 39 510 and has a coupling body surrounded by an elastomeric material with damping characteristics. This enables vibrations and oscillations to be reduced when torque is transmitted by the coupling. The elastomeric material is subsequently fitted onto the compensating coupling in the form of a flexible tube. A simple shrink sleeve, for example, can be provided as the elastomeric material. The subsequent fitting of the elastomeric material can be carried out by simple means, the slotted, one-piece, metal base body being unchanged in its design. The known embodiment has the disadvantage that the flexible tube of elastomeric material resting on the outside can become detached from the base body and project significantly radially past the base body. An edge is therefore formed at which jamming is possible during assembly and handling. Furthermore, the damping characteristics are in need of improvement.